


New Friends: The Lawyer

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: New Friends [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's friends send him some help when his ex-wife drags him to court again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: The Lawyer

Leonard really didn't want to be in court again. The letter that Jocelyn had her lackeys send him was for a change of child support. It wasn't like he didn't already pay for half of Joanna's very expensive private school and covered her health insurance on top of the support he volunteered pay, but Jocelyn wanted more. The messed up part was that she made more money than him and she had a flock of lawyers at her beck and call.

He watched her while they waited for their courtroom to open up and he couldn't believe this was the same woman he vowed to spend his life with. The same woman who gave birth to his child. He wanted to shake some sense into her but that would likely end up with him in jail.

"Leonard McCoy," a man said as he walked towards the doctor.

"Please tell me you aren't with her," Leonard groaned.

The man chuckled, "No, I'm your lawyer."

"I don't have a lawyer, I can't afford one," the southerner grumbled.

The older man smiled, "We have some friends in common and they mentioned that you needed some legal help. I would've contacted you sooner but I was working a case out of town. I'm Christopher Pike, you can call me Chris."

Leonard scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out which of his friends was responsible for this. "Jim, Gaila or Hikaru?"

"Scotty, Spock and Nyota, actually. Although, Jim did mention you," Chris told him.

"Wait, they all know each other?" Leonard doesn't know how he didn't figure that out sooner.

"Yep. Jim, Hikaru, Spock and Nyota all went to college together. Jim's dad mentored Scotty way back when and Jim asked Ny to help with Gaila when he found her. Those two ladies are practically sisters nowadays. The whole group is pretty tight but a bit busy as of late. Come on, let's make sure your ex doesn't put you into the poor house." Chris said as they headed into the courtroom.

Leonard smiled when he noticed that the lawyer with Jocelyn looked like he was gonna piss his pants. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you're good."

Chris glanced at the other lawyer, "I'm better than good. And he knows it."


End file.
